nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Va Va Voom
|writer = Onika Maraj, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, Allan Grigg |producer = Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Kool Kojak | Single = October 8, 2012 (UK) October 23, 2012 (US) November 9, 2012 (France) | Video = October 26, 2012 | Prev = The Boys |PrevPromo = 1 | Next = Freedom}} "Va Va Voom" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song is the third international single, and seventh single overall. It was written by Minaj, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Allan Grigg, and was produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut and Kool Kojak. It was released as a single in the UK on October 8, 2012. It officially impacted US Mainstream Radio on October 23, 2012. It was second most added song on Pop radio during the week of its radio release. A music video was filmed for the song in December 2011 and it premiered on E! News on October 26, 2012. "Va Va Voom" is also included on the official track listing of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, Nicki Minaj's re-release album of her second studio album. It was planned to be the lead single of her second studio album but was later replaced by the song "Starships", for unknown reasons. The song won a poll to be released as a single in the future, in May, but was replaced by "Pound the Alarm". The song has been certified Platinum in the US, Gold in Australia, and Silver in the UK. Background "Va Va Voom" was planned to be released as the lead single of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on February 7, 2012,Va Va Voom release date: 02/07/12 Retrieved September 16, 2012. but the release date was delayed to February 14.http://gfa.radioandrecords.com/publishGFA/GFANextPage.asp?sDate=02/14/2012&Format=1 VVV release date change] Retrieved September 16, 2012. Instead of it, "Starships" was released as the lead single, on February 14. The song leaked online, with the whole album, on March 29, 2012,Nicki Minaj’s ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Leaks: Listen Retrieved September 16, 2012. and released officially with the album on April 2, 2012. A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The third category asks the fans to choose between "Pound the Alarm", "Whip It", and "Va Va Voom". "Va Va Voom" had the most votes and won the poll, second was "Whip It", and third was "Pound the Alarm".MyPinkFriday.com Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved September 16, 2012. "Va Va Voom" won against "Whip It" just for 118 votes. On June 6, Minaj discuss with her fans about which song should be released as a single: "Va Va Voom" or "Pound the Alarm". She later confirmed that "Pound the Alarm will be released as a single, instead of "Va Va Voom."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Looks like France has chosen ‪#poundthealarm‬ for the win as well barbz. ‪#sorryvavavoomers‬." June 6, 2012. 4:26 PM. Tweet.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Oop. Just got word that radio 1 in the uk and nova & 2day fm in australia are runnin w/ ‪#poundthealarm‬ due to the amount of requests." June 6, 2012. 4:11 PM. Tweet.Nicki Minaj Confirms 'Pound The Alarm' As New Single Retrieved September 16, 2012. Nicki has revealed that she didn't know all the lyrics of the song until June 11.Now learning the words to Va Va Voom... Retrieved June 11, 2012 "Va Va Voom" was finally released as the third international single, sixth single overall, on UK radio stations, on October 8.UK Forthcoming singles Retrieved September 16, 2012. It was the second most added new song to Australian radios the week of September 24,Chart Feed - 24.09.12 Retrieved October 5, 2012. but it still hasn't be released as a single in Australia. It was released as a single on US Mainstream Radio on October 23, 2012.Top 40/M Future Releases Retrieved October 16, 2012.http://www.fmqb.com/Article.asp?id=16691 Artwork The cover artwork for the single was supposedly released sometime between December, 2011 and January, 2012.Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom Single Cover Retrieved October 8, 2012. Many websites affirmed that that cover was the official one. The cover is a very simple artwork with resemblances of the previous singles covers ("Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe"). It has a purple background with the words "Nicki Minaj" and "Va.Va.Voom" written on the middle of it (with white and pink font colours, respectively). Minaj never confirmed officially the cover, neither her label, and, since "Va Va Voom" was never released as a single, the cover is unofficial. Since the announcement of "Va Va Voom" being released as a single, some relevant websites have showed the unofficial/unconfirmed cover artwork of the song but it still has not be confirmed by Minaj, neither her label. A radio promotional CD single, released on 2012, features another cover artwork of the single.Ebay: NICKI MINAJ-VAVA VOOM (RARE 1 TRACK US PROMO CD SINGLE 2012) AMERICAN IDOL Retrieved February 9, 2013.Ebay: NICKI MINAJ - VA VA VOOM, PROMO CD-R SINGLE, 1 track Retrieved February 9, 2013.Ebay: NICKI MINAJ RARE VA VA VOOM PROMO CD AI AMERICAN IDOL DRAKE Retrieved February 9, 2013. The CD is not available for sale in stores. It was released as an exclusive promotional CD single for radios or at special events. The cover artwork has a purple label at the top with the words "Nicki Minaj" written on it with white font and capitalized, and a pink background with the words "Va Va" and "Voom" in different lines with purple font. Although the promo CD was officially distributed under Universal Republic label, the cover artwork is not taken as the official cover of the single, due to the means in which was released. Critical reception "Va Va Voom" receive critical acclaim from music critics and fans.Nicki Minaj's Roman Reloaded Divides Fans Retrieved September 17, 2012. Kara Klenk from MTV wrote that it is the favorite track among fans. David Asante from That Grape Juice gave it a very positive review stating that it is the "best evidence" of Minaj not being a temporally pop artist.Album Review: Nicki Minaj – ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Retrieved September 17, 2012. He said that "she fashions and molds it to her taste." The Lava Lizard called it "surprisingly delightful" and said that it "should have been the lead single" of the album.Album Review: Nicki Minaj 'Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded' review by Trent from The Lava Lizard. Retrieved October 8, 2012. Mohammad Qazalbash from Asian Woman Magazine recommended the song and comment that "the track clearly deserves a live band and a slightly less over-dressed performance from Minaj."Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded review by Mohammad Qazalbash from Asian Woman Magazine. Retrieved October 8, 2012. He also dismiss the song a little by calling it a "typical bubblegum pop/rap track" and a "very ‘Katy Perry’" song, but said that is his favourite track of all the album. Music video Background In December 2011, rumors spread about Minaj being shooting a new video for "Va Va Voom." This was later confirmed by multiple actors that tweet about the casting for the new video.Casting call for Nicki Minaj's new single "Va Va Voom".... Video being shot on 12/21/11 Retrieved September 16, 2012.Alecia Rodriguez (@AleciaUnique): Guys: Nicki Minaj video Va Va Voom casting call!!' will be shooting in LA...PAID travel accommodations. Contact @TysumAgency Retrieved September 16, 2012. The video begin its shooting on December 21, 2011. It was filmed in Los Angeles.Nicki Minaj shooting video for new single "Va Va Voom" Retrieved September 16, 2012. On October 6 2012, Minaj said on her twitter that she doesn't want to release the video but she guess that she will "have to put it out."Twitter: Dont want to but i guess im gna have to put it out > RT @NickiiGang: @NICKIMINAJ What about the Va Va Voom video? Retrieved October 6, 2012. She said she didn't like it. On October 25, Minaj said on her twitter that the video will premiere on E! News on October 26 at 7pm EST which it did.Twitter: The #VAVAVOOM video premieres tomorrow on E! NEWS @ 7pm Retrieved October 26, 2012. It premiered on VEVO on the next day at 7pm EST, and was directed by Hype Williams, filmed the same week as the video of "Stupid Hoe". Stills 8126236770_13207f8c1e.jpg Copy of Music-Video-Nicki-Minaj-Va-Va-Voom-600x400.jpg minaj_main_1609612a.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom-600x450.jpg Nicki_Minaj-Va_Voom.jpg nicki-minaj-vava-voom.jpg VaVaVoom.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom_thelavalizard.jpg nicki-unicorn.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom.jpg vvv.jpg redhead.jpg nickaah.jpg Live performances "Va Va Voom" was played as a interlude in the Pink Friday Tour. Minaj finally performed the song live in the Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. She also performed the song live at Jimmy Kimmel Live! along with "Freedom", "High School", "I'm Legit", and "Roman in Moscow" on January 25, 2013. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA *Mixed at: MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, L. Gottwald, A. Grigg, M. Martin, H. Walter *Producers: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher & Clint Gibbs *Mixed by: Serban Ghenea *Engineer for mix: John Hanes *Mix Assistant: Tim Roberts and Phil Seaford *Production Coordination by: Irene Richter and Katie Mitzell *All Instruments and Programming by: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut The credits for "Va Va Voom" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release History Lyrics Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could come inside of my play pen 'Cause he look like a superstar in the making So I think that I'm going in for the taking Hear through the grape vine that he caking W-w-we could shoot a movie, he could do the taping B-b-boom boom pow, this thing be shaking I ain't even tryna find out who he dating 'Cause I know he got a wife at home But I need just one night alone If he keep playing them g-g-games Imma run away-ay, Imma run away-ay-ay I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-If you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom Just met a boy, just met a boy when He could become my little problem 'Cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin So I think that he gettin' that Green Goblin Hear through the grape vine that he hang low We could shoot a movie, could bang, like Rambo Boom boom pow, this thing so bingo Wondering if he could understand my lingo 'Cause I know he got a wife at home But I need just one night alone If he keep playing them g-g-games Imma run away-ay, Imma run away-ay-ay I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-If you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom Boy I'm in this club, slow mo Don't mind if I do And I can tell you're feeling me from the jump I wanna ride too You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed Let me feel up on your chest Flexing, you the man You the man 100 grand This same roll, game down Yes I play it very well Come baby lay down, let me stay down Lemme show you how I run things in my playground Come and get this va va voom voom I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-If you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that boom boom }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Bonus tracks Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:2012